


So That’s How The Cat Died

by cordeliadelayne



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boredom, Fanfiction, Gen, Humour, references to fandom mockery, references to wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 11:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8327017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cordeliadelayne/pseuds/cordeliadelayne
Summary: Bobby and boredom really don’t mix.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lessrest](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=lessrest).



> Written for lessrest who wanted Bobby’s reaction to finding the fan site mentioned in ep 418. 
> 
> Originally posted to Livejournal in 2009.

Bobby was bored. It wasn’t something that he was used to. There were always things to do – demons to be researched, idiot Winchesters to get out of trouble – but right now there was nothing pressing that he had to do.

So he booted up his computer and started checking his emails – most hunters preferred not to leave any kind of cyber fingerprint, but there were a few who he still kept in contact with like this (in code naturally). And that's when he remembered the website Dean and Sam had mentioned.

Well, mentioned was probably a bit much. The website he’d overheard Dean and Sam promising to never, ever, talk about ever again would be more like it.

So, curiosity getting the better of him, he typed in the address.

“What the hell?” Bobby’s brow furrowed as he started flicking through the different options. Fiction, slash, wincest, het, non-con, tentacles…He shook his head. He had no idea where to start so he just hovered his mouse over the section that seemed to have the most entries, wincest, and clicked.

> “Sam, please, god, don’t stop…” Dean panted, need overtaking him.
> 
> “Never, I’ll never stop,” Sam cried, pounding his large cock into his brother’s hole, which quivered with need.

Bobby hit the back button, feeling slightly sick. Didn’t these people know Sam and Dean were brothers?

“Guess I found out what Wincest means,” he muttered to himself.

He scrolled down again and then, spotting a reference to John Winchester, he couldn’t help himself from clicking on the link.

> John Winchester’s meat suit circled around Sam and Dean, the Yellow-Eyed Demon still in possession of him. He stroked a long finger down Dean’s cheek and then pulled him into a vicious kiss. 

“ _Jesus,”_ Bobby cursed. “Okay, no more Wincest.”

He flickered through a few more sections. Fiction seemed by far the most popular area.

Afraid of what he would find, but almost unable stop himself, he took a peek at a story labelled with the warning “non-con” and the pairing “Elen/Jo”.

> Jo struggled against her bonds, her luscious blonde hair hanging around her in ringlets, halos of hair making her the most beautiful thing that the demon inhabiting her mother Elen’s body had ever seen.
> 
> Elen was licking her lips, just waiting to push her fingers into her daughter’s….

“I need coffee,” Bobby said, pushing himself away from his desk and heading towards the kitchen.

One coffee with dash of brandy later Bobby couldn’t help wandering back to stare at the computer. The site was still there, staring right back at him.

“I’m going to regret this, aren’t I?” But he still sat down and started scrolling again, unable to help himself. He spotted a discussion board, with a list of active topics highlighted. “Is Sam better of without Dean?” had 5678 posts and with a heavy heart Bobby took a peek.

> **Samluvr899:** LMAO! U are all out of yr minds. Sam would totally be better off without that idiot of his brother. All Dean does is eat! What kind of hero is that? Sam’s always saving his ass and getting no credit it for.
> 
> **DeanFreak:** Puhlease! Dean managed fine on his own withot Sam when Sam went off with Jessica, most annoying character EVER btw. Sam couldn’t’ last five mins withotu him.
> 
> **Samluvr899:** Lol! Get back to me when you’ve learnt how to spell.
> 
> **Winsister4ever:** Guys, c’mon. The books wouldn’t be any good without BOTH brothers. They need each other. That’s what the theme of the books is after all – the coming together and fighting against the odds of two brothers. Together.
> 
> **Samluvr899:** _Jessica, most annoying character EVER_ OMG! Jessica was the love of Sam’s life. How DARE you say she’s annoying. God, this fandom is so fricking misogynist. OMG.
> 
> **Winsister4ever:** Let’s just all take a chill pill, k? We love the books, right? We wouldn’t be here otherwise.
> 
> **DeanFreak:** Whatever. You guys suck. I’m going back to the toer freads. At least they undersatand the power of Dean.
> 
> **Samluvr899:** OMG. Talk about overreacting. What a douche.
> 
> **Winsister4ever:** How about we get back to the topic at hand? Or maybe we should rename it to something else? There was some good discussion before about how life might have turned out for Sam if Jessica had lived. Maybe she’d have joined with the boys and gone hunting? I mean, how amazing would that have been?
> 
> **Femmeslazer:** Oh yeah, Sam would totally be better off without Dean. I mean, he’d be a lawyer, right? And stuff. But then, I guess the demon would have come after him and he’d be dead instead of Jess, right? So I guess they belong together right? But not in a slash kind of way, no offence guys, just not my cup of tea, but in a brotherly way, right?
> 
> **EdlundRocks** Exactly what I’ve been saying in the Brothers4Ever thread. They need each other – they really can’t function without each other so saying what would one do withuth the other is kind of pointless. We know they’d do anything for each other.
> 
> And don’t forget to sign the petition!  
>  www.petitions.online/startpublishingsupernaturalbooksagain
> 
> We need all the help we can get! Edlund needs us.
> 
> **EdlundRocks:** Gah! Sorry about the typo. Wish we could edit posts.

Bobby sat, open mouthed, for a good minute. He wondered how much of this Sam and Dean had read, and could absolutely understand why they wouldn’t want to read anymore. Seeing their lives reduced to in-fighting between teenage girls must have been vaguely horrifying, no matter how amusing Bobby had thought it would have been when he first heard about it.

Which is when Bobby decided that before he went up to bed he was just going to have a look for a Bobby thread.

Using the dedicated search option, he soon came across it. “The Awesomeness That Is Bobby Singer”. He hovered his cursor over it and then closed the window.

On reflection, he’d really rather not know what the “fans” thought of him.

He kind of liked his sanity, just the way it was.


End file.
